joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Will (RHG/Breadverse)
Not to be confusen with Will Smith (Breadverse Unlimited) Summary Will is a stickman that was born on the mountains by two fiters that lieks to fite, as the parents wanted Will to not be like them and actually get a good education and become any other job or have any other career but fuggit, he did both anyway. He went to South Interdelphia and easily passed Kindergarten to Grade 4 with haigh grades, but Gr 5-8 his marks were average, and for the rest of school/high-school he just got passing grades that were enough to let him graduate. He got a scholarship from being gud at Basketball but he eventually got kicked off the team from getting bad grades, and he eventually dropped out of college. He worked at McDonalds and lived in a box since he didnt know what job he liked, until he saw a tournament with a two-billion dollar prize, there was a B I G qualifier, and also a B I G actual tournament. He managed to make it past the qualifiers with ease but was on the ropes for every single match and got knocked down many times, but he didnt give up as he saw that this was his only chance for monees. He made it to the finals but got knocked out at the final match, getting shot by a energy wave + a hook to the ground + knee to KO He pretty much cried out of the arena and went back to working at Mcdonalds, but he messed up and got fired and just went to le mountains again and trained with his parents for the next tournament. Le parents taught him Ki Manipulation and Ki Control, flight, reflexes, and pushed him with le physical training for about two years until he got STRONK and he went down from the mountains. He was late for the registry and he had to do some random convincing for them to let him in. He fought alot, and he was doing alot better, strafing while firing Ki Blasts, going fawst barraging, and eventually made it to the last round with the same person. He stood more of a chance but the person went Edgy Demon mode and nearly exploded the peep, the ref was gonna stop the match but Will said nu and had to convince again except quicker and then Will and Edgy Demon went ORAORAORAROAOROAROAR with Edgy having the advantage and had an epic and intense battle until Will eventually emerged victorious by flying and punching through le chest via Instinct, he was extremely injured and exhausted but he managed to stand up and heal da guy. Will won two-billion dollars as he donated half of it to charity, he made his parents house a noicer place (Normal smol Brick House instead of a straw and wooden hut), payed for his cooleg and took cooleg, failing but he eventually studied and had haigh grades again getting back on the Basketball team and pretty much aced all of the classes he was in. He graduated and made a vry inspiring speech before leaving, then he went to his parents and went to his room, looked inside his Windows 10 Computer which is pretty much enhanced by alot of the stuff he bought from the store, and he found a Underground Fighting Place called RHG (RHG hosts alot of the stuff everywhere but this was the first in this verse) on the deep web, with five-hundred dollars each fite since only professional and veteran fighters go there as Will went there and did alot of fites there. He found that he liked the fights more than the money and decided to do that instead of getting a job. He eventually taught Brad (RESET Bread) how to fite and energy once he joined the first RHG in order to let him stay (because Brad lied about being Stick Lee, le Bruce Lee of this verse + Brad kept losing), and they fought in the end of a battle royale as Brad emerged victorious. Will asked him if he wanted to join his battle royale team, but Brad really didn't want to anymore as he wanted to adventure. They said their farewells as Brad continued. He eventually helped in the final battle against The Corrupted Creator and his avatars, as he decided to work for Mcdonalds again during his recovery. Powers and Stats Key: Tournament I Post-Training/RHG peep should batteru I Underground RHG/RHG peep should batteru if their stickman stronk I Willpower Embodiment/RHG peep should batteru if their character is a god Tier: At least 9-C I 9-A physically, 7-B with Ki Attacks + Ki Manipulation (Fought a stickman with edgy demon form that caused a nuke in the air for some reason) I 7-B physically (As stronk as him before with Ki Attacks), High 5-A with Ki Attacks + Ki Manipulation (Powerscaling + Logic from his last boost, plus destroyed the monitor of the Creator's bodeh, which is pretty much a star comparable to the sun) I Varies, High 2-A at peak (Missing a full power punch and hitting the ground caused the whole verse to explode which consists of Infinite Universes, which the creator above the screen decided to let the punch happen and recreated the verse) Name: William "Smith" Stick Origin: Breadverse Unlimited Gender: Male Age: 28 Classification: Mcdonalds Worker, RHG Fighter, Former Prizefighter, Stickman, Big Willie Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Indomitable Will, Ability to improve the longer the fight I Same as before, but extremely higher + Flight, Energy/Chi Manipulation (Mastery), Teleportation (Only once every hour, and takes him a long time to teleport), Mastery of Martial Arts, Extremely Good H2H Combatant, Hax Resistance, Limited Resistance to Energy Attacks I Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy/Chi Manipulation (Mastery), Teleportation, Mastery of Martial Arts, Mastery of H2H Combat, Time Stop (Up to 20 seconds, also stops the opponent's perception of stuff cuz time in order to get around resistances), Precognition, Time Hax Resistance, Limited Resistance to Energy/Chi Attacks + Elements (Fire, Water, Darkness, etc) (The attacks has a lesser effect on him than on other peep), Regeneration (Low), Statistics Amplification via Willpower, Selective Intangibilty (Can forever use dis, but only uses this to attack Intangibles or Ghosts which decreases the time to ten seconds), Attack/Power Nullification via Willpower Forcefield (Existence Erasing/Conceptual Manipulation can erase the shield but otherwise everything goes bouncy bouncy on the shield no matter what), Durability Negation via Willpower Energy Drill, Willpower SOUL Trait, Resistance to SOUL/Soul Manipulation/Erasure via Willpower, Willpower Manipulation/Attacks/etc, Limited Resistance to Existence Erasure via Willpower (His SOUL/Soul remains), Longevity (Stickmen in this verse live to 3005, the possible year the earth ends), Forcefields, Weapon Mastery, Damage Empowerment (In exchange for his health all of his STATS get increased drastically excluding his health the more he gets damaged), Immunity to Mind/Will Manipulation/Posession via Willpower I Same, but M U C H higher than before + Hax Immunity, Reality Warping/Manipulation, Can attack intangible/non-corperal beings, Time Manipulation, Can attack the Soul/SOUL, Omni-Negation, Reactive Evolution, Instinctive Reaction, Heat Emission, Extreme Amounts of Willpower, Nigh-Unlimited Counters (Can come up with many counters to the opponent's attacks/techniques, but sometimes cannot), Nigh-Invulnerability, Resistance to Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Power Nullification Attack Potency: At least Street Level (Easily beat the qualifying stickmen, which are comparable to the stickmen you'd normally see on Youtube Stickmen Fights who can no-sell average humans and one-shot) I Room Level physically, City Level with Ki Attacks + Ki Manipulation I City Level with Ki Attacks + Ki Manipulation I City Level physically, Dwarf Star Level with Ki Attacks + Ki Manipulation 'I Varies, High Multiversal Level+ at peak (Missing a full power punch and hitting the ground caused the whole verse to explode which consists of Infinite Universes, which the creator above the screen decided to let the punch happen and recreated the verse)' Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic+ reactions (Dodged many bullets during a battle) I Supersonic+ with FTL reactions (Was able to keep up with a experienced Speedom user) I Massively Hypersonic+, ''At the very least ''Massively FTL+ with Speedom (343800 m/s multiplied on itself ten times is really fast) I Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class 1 (Flipped a car with alot of effort after watching a Motu/Patlu vid) Striking Strength: At least Street Level (Easily beat the qualifying stickmen, which are comparable to the stickmen you'd normally see on Youtube Stickmen Fights who can no-sell average humans and one-shot) I Room Level physically, City Level with Ki Attacks + Ki Manipulation I City Level with Ki Attacks + Ki Manipulation I City Level physically, Dwarf Star Level with Ki Attacks + Ki Manipulation 'I Varies, High Multiversal Level+ at peak (Missing a full power punch and hitting the ground caused the whole verse to explode which consists of Infinite Universes, which the creator above the screen decided to let the punch happen and recreated the verse)' Durability: Street Level I City Level I City Level, gets exponentially higher via Willpower Stamina: Extremely High (Can fight for many days without any signs of powering down) Range: Universal (Gokuscaling also Honest Abe is is on his way you will not escape--) Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Average normally, Above Average academically (Failed in college at first but then after studying for a long time got straight A+'s, knows alot of french/spanish), Extremely High battle-wise Weaknesses: Due to being pretty OP in terms of legitness and the fact I'm actually use this in RHG's (I plan on participating in them when I git le future youtube rep) someday along with some other charas, here are a list of weaknesses. *Despite being able to refuse dying and the such, his Willpower can be easily sucked out of him or be broken by extreme trauma. *Speedom easily damages him from the inside the more he uses it + his reactions are F A R behind his actual speed *Willpower Embodiment leaves him severly crippled and incapitated after use as it only lasts thirty seconds (trying to cancel it mid-time can also have the same effect) *The Willpower Shield makes him really exhausted + drains alot of his Willpower which the shield only lasts a minute at best *Can be countercepted *Even though Teleportation doesn't exhaust him anymore it takes a long time for him to teleport (Nullified at Willpower Embodiment) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Speedom: '''In this verse, Speedom multiplies your speed by itself ten times. For experienced users they do not get crippled by this yet being slower than the average newbie, but for newbies it speeds up their heartbeat by a hundred times, and damages their insides the more they use it. '''Willpower Embodiment: '''Will fuses with his SOUL and embodies his Willpower, which increases all of his stats drastically. This makes him very strong and gives him many new and mighty abilities that are enough to stomp a normal opponent below Tier 5 but in turn this only lasts thirty seconds and this severly cripples him enough to incapitate him after use. '''Nunchuck Fury: Will pulls out nunchucks and bruce lee's it so fast it creates afterimages, these can be used to fake le attacks, and when comboing Will looks like he's whipping while he's spinning while he's whacking at the same time when he's doing it. He also yells "WATAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" after the combo. Willpower Energy Drill: '''Will performs the excecution of "Final Flash" but instead he fires a huge drill combined with his Willpower and Energy, this isn't much besides being big, being twice as strong as him, and negating durability, this doesnt drain alot of his energy enough to lower his full power but if attempted to spam may drain all of his energy and willpower. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:W.I.P